Es hora del futuro
by rezuri20
Summary: hoy día soleado llega un joven, que va a necesitar ayuda, ya que en su tiempo está el caos, solo Marceline y Bonnibel podrán ayudarlo, y quizás ayudarse entre ellas.
1. Chapter 1

**hey! nueva historia... una noche de no querer hacer las tareas se me ocurrio...y bueno iba a subir todo pero era muy muy largo...asiq... En fin, lo primero seria q es una historia como "tierna" a lo que siempre hago pero es más como una cosa que medite con sueño loco que tuve mmm, espero que no se aburra leyendo.**

**saludos xD**

Un chico callado

Era un claro día en la tierra de Ooo, Finn se dirigía con Jake rápidamente al dulce reino, donde en el dulce Castillo los esperaba la dulce gobernante.

-bien princesa, ya estamos aquí!- grita fin muy emocionado, blandeando su espada de hoja.

- ¿qué es lo tan importante PB?—agrega Jake.

Estaban todos en el laboratorio de la dulce princesa, está estaba con un artefacto que era una caja rectangular del porte de un control remoto, donde poseía dos antenas, y la pantalla se situaba un circulo como un radar quien estaba creando un sonido de advertencia. La princesa los mira a través de sus gafas y responde con un dedo señalador

- debemos ir ahí, lo más rápido que podamos!

Había señalado un lugar entre las parcelas, donde solo pasto se alojaba al exterior, Finn y Jake, como siempre no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería la princesa, ya que en ese lugar no había nada.

-para que puedan entender hay unas ondas muy extrañas viniendo de aquí—declara Bonnibel que sobre su rosado vestido llevaba su delantal de laboratorio—mmm es tan extraño…aah!

En un momento a otro aparecieron unos rayos, un circulo de energía que provoco una fuerte onda, provocó que todos cayeran al piso, mientras que salía mucho humo. Finn fue el primero en pararse y colocarse en guardia, Jake siguió a su hermano, pero la princesa levanta las manos en forma de alto. Cuando el polvo se fue, apareció un niño, al parecer estaba un poco aturdido, y comenzó a toser. Todos se miraron con extrañeza, ¿y quién era ese niño?

No muy legos de ahí, estaba una vampira practicando con su bajo, tarareaba una canción pero de repente se quedó quieta, olfateo varias veces. Termino de pensar que es lo que estaba pasando, y que era ese extraño olor, entonces se colocó un poleron gris, pantalones rojos, se ajustó su hacha.

-listo, vamos a ver de dónde sale ese…olor—y sale volando lo más rápido que puede.

Mientras que volviendo a los chicos. Jake se agrando y sujetaba al niño, quien no quería revelar su identidad y Bonnibel ordeno que lo llevaran al castillo para interrogarlo, mientras que Finn lo tenía amenazando con su espada.

-vamos amigos no te aremos nada malo…bueno si es que no vienes con malas intenciones—pero el niño no respondida solo miraba seriamente, ostentaba unos ojos azules aparentemente, era más blanco que Bonnibel y quizás un poco gris, estaba con un poleron negro, que cubrió todo su pelo, pantalones morados, y unas zapatillas negras con blanco, era más bajo que Finn. Lo raro no era la vestimenta del niño, sino otra cosa.

Antes que Jake avanzara llega la vampira, quien sin preguntar le gruñe a Jake para que lo deje, quien obedece sin objetar, la vampira se coloca al frente del niño.

-¿tú quién eres...?—exige la vampira, quien coloca todo su tono amenazante. Finn y Jake quedaron asustados, mientras que Jake solo se coloca atrás de las piernas de Finn temblando.

El niño mira al suelo sin mover ningún musculo.

-te pregunte niño, ¿tú quién eres?—se acerca unos pasos al niño.

-no tengo porque responderte—en ese momento todos quedaron con la boca abierta, los ojos del niño cambiaron de azules a rojos, él niño y Marceline se quedaron mirando desafiantemente.

-deseas morir…—se acercó más la vampira, pero está vez Bonnibel hablo.

-vasta Marceline, ni si sabes quién es…

-siempre dejando vivir a todos ¿no princesa…?- le habla con el mismo tono amenazador que al niño. Finn y Jake solo observaban asustados lo que puede suceder.

-es solo un niño Marceline! Quizás viene de otra dimensión—se defiende la princesa quien no se deja intimidar por Marceline.

-no es solo un niño… ¿no es así NIÑO?—aunque la vampira había cambiado su tono de voz continuaba seria sin moverse.

-si vamos hacer algo será en el castillo ¿de acuerdo?—amenaza la dulce gobernante, pero Marceline no da su brazo a torcer—Marceline, acompáñanos…

Justo cuando Marceline iba a responder el héroe interviene—si Marceline baja tus aires, se ve que no tiene malas intenciones, hasta ahora solo se ha callado y estando tú que malo puede pasar ¿no?

Marceline mira al niño quien miraba al piso con cara de molesto, ella da un gran suspiro, se saca el hacha de la espalda, la levanta hasta el rostro del niño. Todos pensaron lo peor, hasta que la vampira hablo.

-es mejor que camines niño, porque a diferencia de los demás…yo no tengo mucha paciencia...

El niño suspira y se coloca en marcha como todos. Al llegar al dulce reino fue directamente a una celda, no hablo más de lo que había hablado con Marceline. Excepto lo que le respondió a la dulce princesa cuando esta exigió respuestas.

-no hablaré, estoy en mi derecho a no hablar…no he hecho nada malo.

Bonnibel con su puño choca la mesa fuertemente, como una mandataria democrática, no podía hacer nada, el niño tenía razón, no había hecho nada, solo aparecer de la nada…eso no era un delito.

-demonios, quizás podría darle un suero...—pensaba la princesa, quien estaba en una habitación junto con Marceline, los chicos aparentemente estaban vigilando al actual prisionero. Marceline flotaba cerca de la ventana con la mirada perdida. La princesa al verla tan calmada se irrita, ¿antes lo quería matar y ahora no ayuda?—¡a ti que te sucede! dime ¿porque ese no es cualquier niño? Es por su vestimenta?...sus ojos?

-su olor Bonnibel….su olor…

-¿su olor?...te recuerdo como cambiaron sus ojos….ese niño viene de otra dimensión….estoy segura…hmmm…no creo que este niño será un ser inocente o que venga con buenas intenciones…o…

-mira Bonnibel…no viene con malas intenciones…no hiso nada cuando Finn y Jake lo apresaron sabiendo que no había hecho nada malo…¿quizás debas pensar en otras tácticas?

Fue así que la princesa pensó en una táctica pacifica de un lugar donde se puede conversar y relajarse. Tomar una taza de té. Pero cuando el niño fue arrastrado hasta la dulce princesa, no estaba del mejor humor, sobretodo porque Jake tuvo que obligarlo a que este se sentara. Marceline solo se quedó flotando en la habitación.

-entonces…comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, al final del cabo no sabemos nada de ti…-comienza con el tono más relajado que puede la dulce princesa—asique he pensado que ahora podríamos comenzar de nuevo ¿Qué te parece?

El niño solo se acomoda el poleron y se lo ajusta, se podía mirar claramente que no quería que se notara su cabello. Mira a su alrededor, donde los ojos se quedan un momento en Marceline.

-asique…comenzare yo…me llamo Bonnibel Bubblegum, la princesa de este reino, ella es la reina de los vampiros Marceline Abadeer y ellos son Finn y Jake. ¿Tú quién eres?

El niño trasformo su cara de enojo a un poco asustado, paso un rato y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

-veo que no quieres hablar, quizás un tiempo en el cala…- pero antes que pueda terminar la oración el niño aprovecho el tiempo en que Marceline tenía los ojos cerrados, meditando, que Finn y Jake se distrajeron hablando entre ellos. Saca de su bolcillo algo que explota y aparece una nube de color rosa que provoca que todos comiencen a toser sin parar. El niño aprovecha y sale por la ventana.

-¿está volando?—señala el hecho obvio el joven guerrero.

Pero antes que procese la información cae desmayado igual que los demás, bueno…menos la vampira que sale velozmente atrás del niño. No es mucho lo que vuela ya que el niño se fue al bosque y lo podía ver fácilmente, esta se colocó en modo invisible.

El niño dejo de volar acercándose a un árbol, estaba agitado y mirando a todos lados.

-debo encontrar…debo meterme al laboratorio o sino no podré volver…haa!—grita cuando se da vuelta y la vampira esta tras de él. Esta se trasforma en un demonio rojo gigante, agarrándolo del cuello.

-ahora que ya no tienes escapatoria…¿hablaras?

-n…no…puedo—

-Entonces no me eres muy útil—comienza a apretar más fuerte el cuello del niño—venga dime…porque tu olor te declara niño…

Justo cuando el niño no le quedaba aire, se saca el gorro del poleron y aparece un cabello de chicle, sus ojos se vuelven rojos, colocando sus dos manos firmes en el brazo del demonio para soltarse. Pero Marceline lo suelta, cayendo duro al piso.

-yo…yo…soy...—trata de hablar tocándose el cuello y volviendo a respirar—soy del futuro…

-¿tienes el cabello de chile y colmillos?...

El niño mira a arriba más molesto que con dolor, se levanta y se sacude.

-yo soy del futuro…no te puedo decir mi nombre o cosas parecidas…solo te diré que soy del dulce reino…tengo 10 años de edad y soy – pero fue interrumpido por la vampira.

-mi hijo…-esta se le había caído el hacha y miraba al niño con una cara difícil de descifrar, asombro, miedo, montón de emociones juntas.

-exactamente…creo que esta demás decir quien es mi….

-Bonnibel…ella es…

El niño se cae de trasero, realmente estaba cansado, probablemente viajar entre tiempos y ser casi matado pos su propia madre lo agoto. Bueno a quien no.

-hemmm… ¿estás bien?—pregunta Marceline quien no se había movido y solo trataba de procesar la información.

-cansado…creo que me he metido en muchos problemas y aun no anochece…-mira al piso tristemente—estoy arriesgando mi futro al estar aquí…al verte contado de mi…uff…

Marceline sin más que decir le ofrece una mano, al final de cuentas era su hijo, o en un futuro…

-vamos a mi casa, podrás descansar y comer…

-no creo que eso sea bueno…en realidad ya he cometido hartos actos que me van involucrar…debo ser responsable, mi rei…—pero fue interrumpido.

-ufff…eres hijo de Bonnibel sin duda—se coloca el hacha en el hombro—ya estás bien jodido de acuerdo…así podrás descansar un rato.

Sin más que decir el joven vampiro la sigue hasta la cueva.


	2. Chapter 2

**aquí va otro capitulo :), saludos y espero que no se aburra xD**

Revelaciones en la Nocheosfera

Cuando llegan el niño mira sorprendido, como si todo lo que contenía la casa de Marceline era nuevo.

-todo está tan cambiado…y…- los ojos se le van al sillón—y no puedo creer que esa chatarra este aquí.

-¿lo tengo aun en el futuro?...bueno como no lo ocupo mucho…esta como nuevo… ¿algo de comer?—pregunta la vampira dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-cualquier cosa roja me apetece…- menciona evitando el sillón y sentándose en el suelo.

-comes rojo igual que yo!—menciona Marceline un poco más emocionada de lo que quería aparentar.

-no puedo decirte mamá! ...Marceline….reina de…a da igual…

-bueno para entender como estas metido en este royo tendrás que explicar unas cosas—menciona la vampira trayendo un plato de frutillas—piensa en lo que puedes decir o no…aunque…quizás que estés aquí ya…mmm cambiara unas cosas ¿no?

El niño solo suspira fuertemente y le quita el color a una fruta. Marceline no puede evitar mirarlo con curiosidad.

-bueno creo que tienes razón…primero que todo no puedes decirle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —la vampira asiente—nunca pensé que me reconocerías por mi olor...que bueno que no vino ella…—lo último lo dice en voz más baja.

-bueno…ya has pensado en que me vas a decir…

Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo en la casa de Marceline. Era una extraña situación, dado el hecho que el niño era su futuro hijo, que su otra madre era la dulce princesa. Marceline lo observaba detenidamente, tenía el pelo de chicle corto, tenía un poleron negro y pantalones morados y zapatillas negras, "bueno el gusto en ropa es bien raro" pensaba la vampira. Pero lo que más le atraía la atención era su forma de alimentarse, era como ella, pero una versión más chicliosa.

-primero que todo…vine por accidente…hemm…tenemos un grabe, grabe, grabe problema en el futuro, y… bueno hay un x objeto que se encuentra aquí en el pasado…que podría salvar mi mundo…- se detiene y mira al suelo, Marceline nota que es un niño extraño, no es tan valiente probablemente que Finn, quizás podría ser más parecido a ella, que lo que imagino.

-piensa en tus palabras…pero si solo me lo cuentas a mí no creo que pase cosas tan malas…ya he vivido tanto tiempo…uno aprende cosas ¿sabes?

-ufff…siempre me regañas con ese tono…—el niño sostiene una frutilla entre sus dedos—el punto es que yo no tenía que venir por ese objeto, pero cuando el portal se iba a abrir llego…mm el malo…y…bueno termine aquí…

-hhmmmm, ¿sabes cómo volver?

-si, básicamente…creo…si…

-¿sabes o no?

-Ayude a madre con el portal pero…no sé si pueda hacerlo, necesito entrar en el castillo, al laboratorio...—las siguientes palabras las dice tan rápido que Marceline le cuesta entenderlas—yo no sabía que iba a parecer y que ustedes me iban a amenazar, antes de irme mi madre me grito que no hablara nada, y ustedes…estaba en el castillo, pero entre en pánico…si madre lo sabe…realmente puede cambiar algo…y yo…

-¡basta!—Marceline levanta las manos en señal que se detenga—mira fácil, vamos, nos ponemos en modo de invisibilidad, haces esa cosa…y listo te devuelves.

-heemm…-el niño mira nuevamente al piso—yo no tengo muchos poderes aún, por lo menos no puedo hacerme invisible…

-¡De verdad no puedes ponerte en modo de invisibilidad!—lo dice en un tono más elevado que lo que esperaba.

-tu misma me dijiste que no me preocupara que los poderes se me activarían de a poco, ¡tú a mi edad ni flotabas!

Marceline se coloca las dos manos en su cara—aquí se me arruina un poco el plan pero veamos… yo distraigo a Bonnibel...y antes dejamos inconscientes a los que nos podrían molestar…yo dejo inconsciente a las bananas…y el capitán….apago las cámaras…busco a Bonnibel le digo que tengo un asusto de vida o muerte…mientras que tú haces tú formula….ves pan comido.

-madre es muy inteligente…debe tener miles de alarmas en el laboratorio ha demás me consta que siempre tiene cerrado bajo llave lo más importante…gracias a ese pan de canela….creo. Lo que yo necesito es un líquido, además de recrear las formulas y crear el aparato…necesitaría de toda la noche para desconectar…y quizás un poco del día… ¿Dónde piensas llevar a madre?

-¿porque la llamas madre?—

El niño se encoge de hombros—desde que era pequeño ustedes me acostumbraron así…tu mamá…y ella madre…la reina dulce…

-¿reina?

-ah! Ya hable demasiado, dime donde llevaras a madre…

Marceline piensa un momento donde podría llevar a chicle y se le valla la noción de tiempo-con mi papá…

-¿con el abuelo?

-yo me encargaré…ok…tu concéntrate en hacer esa fórmula…después ve a mi casa…espera… ¿tú puedes aguantar el sol?—recordó velozmente que cuando volaron a su casa el niño no se cubrió.

-si…no soy vampiro como tal…en realidad soy una mescla de tres razas…

-ohh…que extraño…en fin… que comience operación invadir el dulce reino—

-ohh…no la llamemos así mamá…al final también es mi reino…bueno en un futuro...si es que tengo futuro…-mira nuevamente al piso.

-¿Operación roba caramelos…?

-mejor!

Los dos salen volando rápidamente al dulce reino. Pero cuando llegaron la vampira antes de ir a hacer la mitad del plan no puede callar la curiosidad.

-bueno…yo saldré volando con Bonnibel y esa será tu señal.

-de acuerdo

-antes de todo…no creo que cambie nada…quizás…pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El niño la mira un momento, probablemente pensando los pros y contras de decirle pero da un fuerte suspiro y se acerca, como que nadie más escuchara—SIMON.

Marceline traga duro, y desde el fondo de un agujero le nació el instinto de abrazarlo, sin saber realmente, este niño iba a ocupar un espacio que dejo el mismo Simon o el actual rey helado.

-ya basta mamá…recuerda—

-ya sé, ya se… no le digas a nadie…bueno ahora quédate aquí y vigila. A y otra cosa, cualquier cosa que pase llámame Marceline y llama a tu madre por lo que es, una princesa.

Simón se queda en la oscuridad, con cara de preocupado.

-no debí decirle…ahora…bueno igual es un nombre bien obvio…bueno no creo que madre se enoje…mucho…-el niño dijo para sí mismo. Después de un rato las ve—creo que ahí van, si!—con su visión nocturna pudo ver como Marceline se iba volando con Bonnibel—bien ahora es mi turno…relájate simón…eres el heredero del dulce reino...debes estar al nivel…solo relájate…

El niño voló a través del castillo hasta que se colocó enfrente de una pared, presiono uno de los ladrillos y abrió a una sala, donde poseía distintos utensilios, voló a un estante, donde apretó un botón y aparece un teclado, presiona unas techas y se abre. Habían distintos líquidos, pero fue un líquido verde que lo tomo.

-bien…ahora necesitó un lápiz—el niño tomo un lápiz y papel y comenzó a garabatear.

Mientras que por otra parte, unas horas antes, la princesa del dulce reino estaba en su laboratorio viendo los análisis de su aparato. Al parecer después que el extraño humo se disipo todos despertaron, Bonnibel mando a Jake y a Finn a busca al niño, pero no habían tenido suerte. Lo peor era que Marceline había desaparecido. La princesa trataba pensar que solo se había ido a buscar al niño también, evitando cualquier mal pensamiento.

-interesante…-estaba leyendo una hoja del resultado de su experimento—es decir, esas ondas…y la energía acumuladas. ¿Futuro?...podría ser…ese niño…-pero cuando se daba vueltas por su laboratorio apareció una vampira por la puerta agitada y creando un estruendo en la habitación.

-¿Marceline?...que estas…-

-oye Bon…tu nuevo capitán es bueno…es decir…él realmente vigila…

-o si…y pensar que era un operador de teléfonos…-la princesa había dejado los papeles en la mesa y se apresuraba a sacarse su delantal.

-bueno seré breve…necesito tu ayuda. Es algo de vida o muerte…literalmente—Marceline divaga en la última oración, ya que si ella se entera, existe la posibilidad que Simón deje de existir.

-¿Qué?...mar…estoy ocupada…con lo de hoy…

-no hay tiempo princesa…vámonos.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo la reina de los vampiros antes de agarrar a la princesa de la cinta de la cintura y colocarla en sus brazos saliendo velozmente.

Mientras que en la casa de Marceline. La dulce princesa con cara adormilada miraba a la Marceline que traía leche.

-espera lo que es de vida y muerte es ir a la Nocheosfera, Marceline por que no me dijiste, tu sabes que tengo mi cubo donde no necesitamos—pero fue cortada por Marceline.

-si sé, pensé que estar un rato en mi casa no te mataría.

-bueno…¿me dirás que es lo que de vida o muerte?

Marceline se muerde el labio, la verdad era que no había pensado mucho de lo que le diría, y ahora se estaba quedando sin ideas.

-es…con papá...

-¿le paso algo a tu padre?

-hemm…no…mira la cosa es…-se detiene mientras que Bonnibel se cruza de brazos y la mira enojada—mira la cosa es…—pero recuerda a hambo—hay una cosa muy muy muy muy importante para mí, que papá lo tiene escondido.

-¿algo así como un peluche?—declara con un poco de sarcasmo la princesa.

-no…uff...princesa ya viniste aquí asique ahora me ayudas sin chistar ¿de acuerdo?

-pero yo..

-pero nada princesa, yo te ayudo…tú me ayudas…eso se basa nuestra amistad ¿no?

-¿lo que queremos rescatar aun de nuestra relación de amigas?, si supongo.

-relación de amigas hee…esa es nueva...Bonnibel—la vampira se le olvido un breve momento lo de Simón, pero de repente se dio cuenta. "tengo un hijo con esta mujer, en un futuro, donde lo criamos para que le diga madre y a mi mamá" y algo broto de su garganta-tu…bueno…aun piensas en lo nuestro…no me refiero a "nuestra relación de amistad"—lo último lo hace un gesto con las manos.

-ya discutimos esto Marceline, somos más felices así… ¿no?

-supongo...—pero con el nudo en su garganta, quería gritarle que el niño de esa tarde era su hijo y que no podía seguir ignorando que su relación de amistad es solo porque tienen miedo a demostrar más, miedo al pasado. Asique crea la cara feliz, recita el conjuro y se van a la Nocheosfera. Estando las dos ahí Bonnibel pregunta.

-¿sabes lo que paso con el niño? Cuando despertamos…bueno pensé que…

-no sé Bonnibel—lo dijo en un tomo más cortante del que había pensado—solo vamos…hay que darnos prisa.

Bonnibel suspira y la sigue. Marceline por su parte tenía un montón de preguntas, pero todas estas eran apagadas cada vez que miraba a la princesa, "ella nunca cambiara…entonces ¿Cómo?...quizás solo fue de…amigas". Probablemente las dos chicas esperaban que la otra hablara, pero ninguna lo hacía, continuando con su camino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí nos encontramos de nuevo xD, pues nada espero que no se aburra, yyyyyy...GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, reitero y insisto alguna critica (buena o mala) sugerencia, como mejorar etc etc, siempre las leo y pienso de como mejorar, eso...gracias y lea!**

Pillados

Fue un niño en un laboratorio que con la cara pegada en un escritorio, que se tiraba de su cabello y se golpeaba la cabeza.

-¡porque no puedo darle solución al maldito problema!—se levanta y recoge el líquido— ¿Por qué no han venido por mí? –Agacha la cabeza—quizás ya se libró de mí, quizás nunca podre ser un buen rey—se toma la cara con las manos—no voy a llorar, soy el príncipe del gran dulce reino…yo…-pero una lagrima aparece en una de sus manos. El niño cae de rodillas, limpiándose con su manga. Es en ese instante siente como la puerta de ladrillos se abre, apareciendo la dulce princesa, seguida por Marceline.

-basta ya Marceline, solo bas…

Bonnibel ve con horror como el niño está en su laboratorio, que además está todo desordenado, y que él está con sus productos más peligrosos.

-tú…que estas…

-no te preocupes princesa, yo me encargo—solo basto en mencionar estas palabras para que la vampira volara hacia al niño rápidamente tomándolo y volviendo a la salida, desapareciendo rápidamente.

La dulce princesa solo se demoró unos diez minutos en leer todo lo que había hecho el niño.

-es…es un genio...es...un dulce genio…- esas fueron sus palabras antes de dirigirse al lugar más seguro que esperó que estuviera ese dulce niño.

Mientras que en la casa de Marceline, estaba un niño muy cansado pero aun de mal genio, por lo que había pasado.

-me habías dicho que la tendrías muy entretenida mamá—

-si...pero surgieron unos problemas…y bueno, al parecer tu tampoco has hecho mucho. ¿Te resulto? ¿Avanzaste en algo?—mencionaba la vampira mientras que le daba al niño una manzana.

-uff...hay un gran problema...no puedo descifrar la formula…madre fue quien lo hizo—el niño como un gesto involuntario, quizás para él es como respirar. Miro al piso nuevamente—no sé en realidad…

-hey…ya encontraremos la forma para devolverte…Simón…solo confía—la vampira le había puesto una mano en el hombro. Este se veía cansado y triste. Algo que le daba curiosidad era el hecho de que el niño siempre hacía gestos como si no estuviera a la altura de su rango. Le recordaba a la vieja Bonnibel, la Bonnibel que no era perfecta—sabes…podríamos hablar con un mago para que te devuelva...o algo así, hay que pensarlo.

-madre dice que la magia es…-pero al chico se le escapa un bostezo, seguido con su mano que se rascaba sus ojos—es ciencia solo que no saben…-se le escapa otro bostezo.

-bueno creo que es mejor que duermas…realmente te ves agotado—la vampira le indica que valla hacia arriba.

En su habitación Marceline acobijo a simón en la cama, este no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. Y por primera vez la vampira pudo ver lo indefenso que el niño era en realidad. Solo era un niño, era un niño rosa que pretendía ser rudo con sus colmillos, ese pensamiento le hiso reír un poco. Voló a la sala de estar y se dejó flotar pensando en las cosas que habían pasado.

-esa tonta Bonnibel…señorita responsabilidad…puaf…-decía para sí misma la reina de los vampiros.

Unas horas antes Marceline había llegado a tomar once con Bonnibel y su papá, él le hacía muchas preguntas a la princesa y está a su vez. Mientras Marceline jugaba con su comida, sus preguntas la estaban haciendo enojar más y más.

Al terminar de comer Marceline le dice a Bonnibel que le acompañe. Llegando a una habitación que tenía una cama, sobre está un montón de papeles desordenados, Bonnibel pudo darse cuenta que unos de estos eran fotografías, de cuando ella era pequeña, acompañado a un hombre con pelos blancos.

-está era tu antigua habitación ¿verdad?—dice Bonnibel

-sep…papá no ha movido nada...—toma una partitura del suelo—antes realmente era desordenada.

-eso es verdad…aún recuerdo a esa mar…-se da vueltas en la habitación de Marceline—bien, ahora…¿Qué vinimos a buscar?

-antes de eso…-Marceline pensó sus palabras, ya que si hablaba ahora quizás cambiaría el futuro, ¿y si realmente tenía que hablar de "eso" porque el niño llego—tengo unas preguntas.

-claro…¿Cuáles?—menciona distraídamente Bonnibel quien tomo unos libros que asomaban títulos como "Demonios jóvenes; dominar tus emociones y trasformaciones"

-primero que todo—se levanta y le quita el libro—deja de tocar mis cosas...—menciona con la cara roja

-hey curiosidad…a demás…pocas veces he estado en la Nocheosfera…siempre venia por tus conciertos…

-y recuerdo que la pasabas muy bien…

-bueno contigo siempre la pase bien—las dos muchachas se quedaron en silencio.

-siempre eres una persona que sabe mentir muy bien…probablemente mejor que yo…pero tan legos de tu reino...y tomando en cuenta que tan solo es algo que ya está en el pasado—toma aire y lo suelta ruidosamente-¿realmente te gusta como somos ahora?...es decir, solo amigas.

-si ya está en el pasado... ¿eso importa?

-no evites la pregunta Bonnibel.

-uff…creo que aunque te dijera la verdad o la mentira, no me vas a creer.

-de acuerdo…aunque sea verdad o mentira te voy a creer…-otra vez un breve silencio se hiso presente.

-a veces si me gusta y a veces no…la vida se construye de momentos, hay momentos en los que me gustaría ser…más…y otros que soy feliz así…la responsabilidad

-demanda sacrificios…-la vampira al terminar esa frase tragando duro—la otra pregunta es…-se acerca a Bonnibel y la toma de la cintura, ignorando los intentos de la princesa en evitarla-si te pidiera un beso ¿me lo darías?—mira los labios de Bonnibel pero después a sus ojos azules—y si te pidiera que dejes tu ventana abierta por las noches para que olvidemos todo en la mañana.

Marceline la besa y esta le devuelve el beso. Pero después de un momento se aparta.

-te diría que aunque me encantaría….no puedo…yo…no puedo…-se coloca recta y se aparta más de Marceline—adiós Marceline. Y como me vas a creer todas mis respuestas…esto—se aleja un poco más—me duele más a mí.

Se fue a la cocina para buscar leche. Mientras que Marceline solo quedo inmóvil tratando de procesar lo que había pasado pero cuando escucho el conjuro se acordó de que debía entretenerla. Pero ya era muy tarde.

-hey! No me has ayudado!

Entraban al castillo, que estaba vacío, pero Bonnibel se dirigía a su laboratorio "secreto".

-si fuera tan importante como me dijiste, hubiera pasado lo mismo que con la bruja esa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-a mi laboratorio, quiero saber quién era ese niño…y necesitare todo mi arsenal.

Y aunque los miles de intentos de Marceline para evitar que entrara, ella vio al niño. Le vio su cabello y vio como está se marchaba. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? Que lo mato, lo dejo libre ¿Qué? pero mientras esta tocaba, alguien toco su puerta. Marceline la abrió pensando que era Finn y Jake. Pero no, era Bonnibel, quien entro sin esperar la invitación.

-¿Dónde está el niño?

-que…porque crees que esta acá…-Marceline se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, ya que de alguna manera tenía que sacar a la princesa.

-porque…me resulta extraño que mejor de tratar de matarlo como la última vez, lo tomas y te lo llevas—Marceline había quedado con la boca abierta—y me resulta extraño que el niño tenga cabello de chicle—Marceline continuaba con la boca abierta—y me resulta más extraño que ese niño, que definitivamente no es solo un niño común y corriente, pueda hacer esto—y levanta una hoja con garabatos—asique…dime Marceline ¿Qué está pasando? Y ¿Dónde está el niño?

No se le pasaba nada en la mente de Marceline, que le podía inventar. Realmente se quedó en blanco. La princesa realmente era un genio. Y lo peor que Simón está durmiendo como para poder escapar, o él inventar algo. Marceline se acerca a Bonnibel y se aclara la garganta.

Como siempre su mente funcionaba mejor con presión.


	4. Chapter 4

**uff...como me he tardado en subir algo, pero es por la uni, y creo que estaré cada día mas ocupada.**

**pues nada, personalmente estoy entretenida con este fic, aunque este capitulo no arregle ni redacción ni nada...asiq omita lo mal escrito xDD**

**gracias por sus comentarios xD gracias por las criticas buenas, creo que quedan unos capitulos más aun asi que ayude nomas en la elaboración de este fic xDD **

Tristes revelaciones

Una vampira dejo entrar a la princesa del dulce reino a su casa, sin saber bien que decirle y que hablar ella solo podía caminar por su habitación.

-Marceline…solo dime—está estaba cruzada de brazos, pero algo que sabía de la vampira, era que cuando estaba así, era porque pensaba una mentira—mira solo dime la verdad…o algo…

-mira…la verdad es…la verdad es…

-que vengo del futuro, dulce princesa.

Las dos mujeres se dieron vuelta rápidamente, Simón estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Por fin Bonnibel pudo ver bien sus facciones. Y Marceline miraba con horror lo que venía.

-yo…yo soy el hijo de Marceline en el futuro.

-pero eres mitad chile ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Marceline se acerca a Simón, aunque no podía hacer mucho, simón le levanta la mano en detención y continúa.

-bueno es porque soy mitad dulce…mi papá es un dulce habitante—Bonnibel se le abre la boca pero la cierra después de un breve momento, quizás esto fue un golpe que no se esperaba—y tú inventaste esa máquina del tiempo y yo…

-espera…lo que leo no está resuelto…aunque hay que admirar que es un grandioso trabajo…eres quizás tan inteligente como yo... ¿Porque?

-de acuerdo... Primero hay cosas que no te puedo decir por la razón que pongo en riesgo mi futuro…pero soy heredero de la Nocheosfera, ¿no crees que pueda sacar de ahí la inteligencia?

-eso sí me resulta difícil de creer—Bonnibel olvido por completo que la vampira estaba ahí. Aunque cuando estaba iba a protestar Simón hablo.

-eso no es relevante…lo que importa es que yo…bueno yo no era el que debía volver...estoy por accidente…hay un objeto aquí que puede salvar mi presente.

-y los problemas son…

-digamos que son muy muy muy muy grandes—y susurro las últimas palabras que solo Marceline escucho—bueno si es que sigo teniendo uno.

-bien…entonces tú le dijiste a Marceline, porque está te trato de matarte, pero es ella la que menos debía de enterarse…de todo…pero si fuiste a mi laboratorio a escondidas con la ayuda de ella. Mejor de pedirme ayuda—con un gran suspiro se toca la sien—entonces, ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

-no puedo decirte…pero si me ayudas ahora después tendrías que eliminar todo rastro de eso y conservarlo solo en la memoria...

-a por que yo la diseñe...y no afectar el futuro…si bien creo que lo capto—se da media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida—bueno es mejor que me acompañen.

En el laboratorio, iluminado y con ciencia ayudando, Marceline solo veía a dos científicos que se parecían mucho, hasta en pequeños detalles, como morder el lápiz, tener los cabellos desordenados de tanto sacudirlos o de estar muertos de sueño pero seguían trabajando.

"me pregunto si Bon se tragó lo que le dijo Simón, porque realmente son muy parecidos, además en este mundo solo Bonnibel tiene esa inteligencia. Me pregunto porque Simón no se siente a la altura de su rango, quizás Bonnibel si es una bruja en el futuro…"

Pero en el momento que vio que Simón dio un largo bostezó interfirió.

-ok…yo creo que ese niño debe irse a dormir, como la princesa—flotando cerca de ellos

-como aparece todo lo maternal en ti, reina vampiro—el comentario le salió mucho más frio de cómo lo pensó.

Simón viendo la escena prefiero no discutir. Se levanta dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-duerme acá Simón, hay varias habitaciones bacías, di a menta…

-prefiero que menos gente me vea—declara el niño rosa- así no empeorare esto…mejor me voy a la casa de mamá.

-quizás debas decirle Marceline aquí…-se detiene un poco al recordar al niño al sol-¿tu resistes el sol?

-si…

-interesante…y tu...

-Simón es mejor que te vayas ahora o la princesa te bombardeara con preguntas.—simón aprovecha esto y se va volando lo más rápido que puede, él sabía que sus madres iban a pelear, lo mejor era no ponerse al medio.

-sabes es solo un niño, no deberías tratarlo tan fríamente.

-¿fríamente? De qué diablos hablas, lo invite a quedarse…o querías que le digiera que se fuera con su papá…que por cierto ¿Quién es?

El peor error de Marceline fue haber dudado, porque Bonnibel cerró los ojos apretando el labio, la rabia se le podría ver hasta en la luna.

-¡me quieres decir que mientras me pides esos estúpidos besos y que deje la ventana abierta te andas metiendo en otras dulces camas!

-¡estoy en mi derecho o no! Al final eres tú la que no quiere seguir con esto…eres tú la que oculta esto, eres tú la que me evita

-¿yo? Perdóname, pero te recuerdo que entre tus conciertos y tu vida de rockera, yo era la que sacrificaba para ir a verte, sabiendo todas las responsabilidades que tengo.

-claro porque el resto del tempo, de toda nuestra relación y la nueva relación de "buenas amigas" soy yo quien te viene a ver, soy yo la que te sigue. Y sabes algo princesa…eso aburre…

-sabes algo Marceline…es verdad, aburre…en algo estamos de acuerdo. Justo cuando la dulce princesa le da la espalda a marceline ve que su aparato estaba percibiendo ondas-Marceline debemos ir con tu hijo

-con Simon—pero se tapa la boca, hay que admitir que es difícil callarse esas cosas.

-rápido debemos ir con ese niño, ¡ahora!

-¿te puedo recordar que yo me quemó con el sol?

-o vamos reina de los vampiros—Bonnibel le toma una mano—las ondas... igual que la otra vez…van por allá—marceline no lo piensa dos veces y va donde la otra gobernante le indica, pero el sol provoco un vuelo doloroso.

Mientras marceline volaba lo más rápido que podía, Bonnibel vio que adelante iba el niño y que las ondas aumentaban.

-¡al parecer las ondas van por el niño Marceline!

-bueno quizás lo vienen a buscar.

Pero justo cuando termina la oración se abre un portal más grande que el último donde se ve una mano de un demonio que intenta atrapar a Simon, Marceline se apresura a evitarlo pero la mano atrapa a los tres gobernantes y se los lleva al otro mundo.

Bonnibel a través de su vida había vivido muchas aventuras, unas más peligrosas que otras, que habían llevado su inteligencia y su cuerpo a sus límites, pero cuando despertó en una habitación oscura tuvo que recordar paso a paso los hechos. Sentándose en la cama que estaba, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del dulce reino, estaba igual que siempre, por un momento juro que todo fue una mal sueño, pero cuando escucho a la vampira quejarse en la cama del lado, todo lo que paso volvió a su mente.

-Marceline…-se sienta al lado de la vampira y ve su brazo, que a la altura del hombro tenía todo vendado—tus poderes de vampiro no funcionan, tu recuperación será dolorosa, ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?

-era un ser más poderoso que ella y que de su padre—habla la muchacha con pelo rubio y con ojos verdes, parecía como de 19 años, tan parecida a Finn que Bonnibel confió inmediatamente en ella.

-¿tú eres la hija de Finn?

-no, bueno se supone que tampoco debo decirte, aunque al príncipe se le salió bastante del presente, ¿Qué es lo que sabe usted?

-sé, que ese niño era hijo de Marceline que se llama Simon y que estoy muy legos de mi tiempo, y…si tú no eres la hija de Finn debes ser como su nieta…

-él es como cuatro generaciones atrás de mi asique…

Esto mejor de impresionar a la gobernante solo la hiso pensar que sus conclusiones estaban en lo cierto, que todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño, que todo lo que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue una realidad.

Cuando Bonnibel abrió sus ojos después de pasar por el portal, vio un demonio rojo, muy parecido al que se trasforma Marceline, pero con el cabello rosado. Lanzo lejos a las dos gobernantes y se quedó con Simon en su mano, por suerte para la vampira era de noche y esta se dirigió a atacar al demonio. Bonnibel pudo ver como este con una de sus garras corto el hombro de Marceline y esta cayó al piso, cuando corrió para ayudarla vio que su herida no cerraba, al levantar la vista vio a una mujer con pelo rubio córtale la mano al demonio donde tenía sujetado al niño, mientras que otro sujeto con traje de mayordomo, posiblemente menta le lanzó un rayo de una luz amarrilla que provoco al demonio retroceder, pero éste no se rindió tan fácil y con un tentáculo iba a por Marceline, Bonnibel se colocó adelante agarrándola, lo último que vio fue que el mayordomo disparaba nuevamente el rayo y que esta caía perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¿se encuentra bien?—pregunto la niña rubia en la enfermería.

-o si…solo estaba recordando lo que había pasado…el niño nos contó que había un objeto en el pasado que iba a detener ese gran problema, es por eso que tengo dos preguntas—Bonnibel al ver la cara de preocupación de la niña agrego—sé que puede cambiar el futuro pero necesito saber…

-creo que deberíamos hablar con PS sobre eso, yo creo que él tiene nuevas indicaciones—la muchacha se levanta y va rumbo a la puerta.

-espera, ¿quién es PS?—mientras que la otra muchacha se alega le grita con vos de que la respuesta era la más obvia del mundo.

-el príncipe Simon pues claro—y abandona la habitación.

Bonnibel escucha sus pasos al marcharse y se da cuenta que la habitación estaba oscura, aún era de noche, y escucha los mormullos de la vampira que en sus sueños continuaba luchando. Se levanta acercándose a una ventana pero al ver lo que se asomaba afuera se tapó la boca con sus manos para callar un chillido.

Era el dulce reino, mucho más grande, continuaba con sus casas sin embargo de dulce, pero se asomaban también a lo lejos más edificios, pero la mayoría de ellos y casi todo el reino estaba destruido, pero lo que impresiono a la gobernante fue que o la Luna o el Sol estaba rojo con el cielo negro que le daba a todo un aspecto sombrío.

-fue un hechizó—la princesa no se dio cuenta que PS había entrado a la habitación—ella trasformo a muchos de los dulces habitantes a demonios como el que nos atacó—él se queda al lado de Bonnibel—ella es…es…

-¿imparable?—le agrega Bonnibel.

-creo que es hora que te explique unas cosas…pero cuando despierte mamá…

Bonnibel aparta la vista, acercándose a la vampira quien seguía luchando en sus sueños.

-que lastima que no descanse ni en sus sueños…puesto que nos toca una gran misión, ¿no es así PS?

Simon trago duro, se maldecía por tener a una mamá tan inteligente, mientras procesaba las palabras que les iba a decir a las dos, no podía dejar de mirar al horizonte.


	5. Chapter 5

**holas xD, bueno primero que todo cundo pensé en esta historia, esté y el próximo capitulo fueron los primeros que escribí...jejeje puesto que cambie la imagen ahora aunque era la imagen original...y advierto que estos son como capítulos explicativos pero ya viene la acción xD **

**saludos y gracias por los comentarios...no se aburra u_u**

Los herederos

Simon miraba al horizonte de su pueblo, muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, era extraño que las cosas se habían ido de mal a peor tan rápidamente, él en el pasado solo paso dos días mientras que cuando volvió a su presente habían pasado dos semanas, las cosas ya no estaban para cometer más errores, y él lo sabía pero, las instrucciones nuevas de su madre lo habían dejado un poco dudoso, sobre todo porque él sabe que su madre no le conto el plan entero. Y aparte de eso tenía a otras dos mamás más para manejar, era ahora o nunca que se debía ganar su título de príncipe.

Simón todo motivado para hablarle a su futura mamá se acerca con determinación.

-bueno princesa primero que todo—pero es detenido por Bonnibel

-antes que todo…simón…sé que eres mi hijo y que no eres cualquier príncipe, eres príncipe del actual dulce reino—Simón como todo el tiempo en esta historia mira a sus zapatos desilusionado—y que esa niña rubia es pariente de Finn.

-podríamos decir…que son parientes…

-¿ha que te refieres?—pero el niño ignoro su pregunta—

-el problema que tenemos aquí por lo que has visto, es más grave de lo normal, me ausente, en este tiempo dos semanas y las cosas han ido para peor…

-¿sabes porque Marceline no se recupera?

-si, es bien fácil de deducir en realidad si sabes lo que ha ocurrido, pero primero que todo y para evitar problemas—Simón se sienta en la cama que estaba al lado de marceline—hay ciertas reglas y esto—muestra lo que aparentemente era una carpeta rosa—las reglas son fáciles, primero que menos gente las vea, será mucho mejor, la segunda hay ciertas cosas que no les podemos decir, aunque Madre me ha dicho que antes de hacerlas volver les borraremos las memorias.

-¿nuestras memorias? Pues creo que yo no soy—pero fue interrumpida.

-esto es muy complicado madre, mesclados dos tiempos diferentes, por lógica ya deben existir otros presentes y futuros, para no cometer más errores.

-de acuerdo…ok—la princesa se toca la sien fuertemente—creo que este es un problema de dimensiones gigantes, ahora ¿quieres que ayudemos o nos volverás al pasado?

-al parecer madre las quiere más tiempo aquí…

-¿marceline?—

Simón queda pensando un poco—no…tú…-y para adelantarse a la pregunta obvia de la princesa agrega—es que ustedes nos acostumbraron desde pequeños a llamarlas así…tu madre y marceline mamá.

-¿nos?

Pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por que las puertas se abrieron de par a par, donde una niña de alrededor de cinco años de edad entra volando, su pelo era largo, le llegaba hasta sus pies y rosa, tenía los ojos celestes, con la piel de un tono rosa, solo eran los colmillos lo que hacían deducir quien era. Entro volando y se quedó quieta al lado de su hermano.

-wooo….SP, creo que esta vez…este es un problema enooooorme—la dulce princesa había quedado en shock que no noto a la pequeña que se le acercaba. Era igual a marceline solo que tenía el pelo corto y hablaba muy despacio.

-hola me llamo Coraline y ella es mi hermana Marceline, sé que esto es extraño y perdónala por lo mal educada que es, pero nosotras somos tus futuras hijas- la niña termina con una sonrisa en su cara.

Bonnibel quien no se pudo resistir al encanto de la niña la toma en brazos, y le da un abrazo prolongado—es realmente un gusto conocerte, ¿Cuántos hijos tenemos en total con merceline?

-bueno no lo puedo decir, pero iba a explicar ahora, ellas son mis hermanas menores, tienen cinco años—explica Simon. Pero la niña de pelo rosa se acerca a marceline con una inyección—hey Marceline ¿Qué estas asiendo?

-no te preocupes hermanito es la cura, me la mando madre, que por cierto cuando termines, quiere que vayas a hablar con ella-la niña le levanta las cejas con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero su hermana quien aún estaba en los brazos de Bonnibel agrega.

-no es algo malo hermano, creo que te quiere dar nuevas indicaciones, y por cierto ¿me dejas en el suelo madre?

-o claro disculpa—Bonnibel se le asomaba una sonrisa en la cara.

-madre te vez un poco más joven—la niña pelirosa se le acerca—y más…

-hermana basta, Madre te dijo que te comportaras—la reto Simón

-uff, ustedes son taaaaan aburridos—quien se aleja un poco flotando y girando por los aires.

-no es por incomodarlos a todos, pero siempre he tenido presente que solo una o un heredero es suficiente como para remplazarme -termina de pronunciar Bonnibel.

-En realidad mis hermanas pequeñas son por un accidente….jejeje y a demás madre siempre has estado haciendo herederos, solo que nosotros somos los buenos resultados, y no leones medio hacer o limones agrios. Pero bueno este no es importante ahora y además yo no soy el primer hijo.

Cuando Marceline despertó lo primero que vio fue una versión de Bonnibel con colmillos, que realmente la sorprendió, salto de la cama y vio una imagen poco creíble, Bonnibel junto con una niña muy parecida a ella y en frente de ellas a Simón, la niña que estaba flotando se le acerca.

-hey, Hola mamá—la niña muestra una sonrisa con colmillos—no te asustes, mira yo soy Marceline, si sé que es repetido el nombre pero eso es tu culpa…

-es bonito ese nombre—interrumpe Bonnibel

-eeennn fin ella es Coraline y creo que ya conoces a PS

-¿PS?—la pregunta de marceline fue contestada por todo el mundo.

-por príncipe Simon.

-mi brazo…el mostro…Bonnibel ¿estás bien?—se notaba que la Vampira estaba un poco aturdida.

-relájate mamá ven a la cama y PS explicara todo—menciona la niña de pelo rosa. Marceline obedece y todos quedan mirando a Simón, quien dio un largo suspiro, pero del pecho le comenzó a brillar, y era un diamante rosado.

-debe ser madre PS, no te preocupes nosotras nos encargamos—menciona Coraline seriamente.

-debes llevarlas arriba recuerda Coraline, y tu marceline por favor pórtate bien—al terminar estas palabras se va de la habitación flotando rápidamente.

-creo que es hora de que le expliquemos que básicamente todo lo que está ocurriendo es por culpa del linch, el poseyó a la actual gobernante de la nocheosfera—explica rápidamente Coraline mientras revisaba la carpeta—ahora tenemos que encontrar la manera de detenerla.

-y los mostros que vieron son dulce gente quien nuest—pero la princesa Marceline fue detenida por su hermana.

-marceline! Recuerda lo que dijo madre—le regaña su hermana.

-es sorprendente lo madura que eres Coraline, ¿cuantos años tienen?—pregunta la reina de los vampiros.

-las dos tienen cinco años—contesta Bonnibel quien comenzó a preocuparse—me quieres decir que a lo que nos enfrentamos es al linch quien está poseyendo al heredero de la nocheosfera es decir el linch y el cristal del mal….caramba, eso sí que es malo…aunque…espera…¿porque a los mostros les afecta el sol?

-aquí en la carpeta están esas respuestas….—contesta Coraline.

-pero ahora tenemos que ir a la torre más alta ya que tenemos que vigilar, asique síganos—menciona marceline la princesa.

Cuando estaban en la torre más alta, las cuatro mujeres estaban buscando algo por el horizonte bueno menos Bonnibel quien leída con mucha emoción la carpeta rosa, y marceline quien hablaba con su futura hija llamada de igual forma, bueno la verdad solo Coraline.

-es genial que nos llamemos igual—menciona marceline la vampira

-a no lo sé, a veces es muy confundible aunque nosotros te llamamos mamá solamente.

-sabes me suena el nombre Coraline…-piensa la vampira—a ya sé ahora me acorde es como la ardilla de circo, ella era genial—pronuncia la reina vampiro

-¡me pusieron el nombre de una ardilla!—declara molesta Coraline quien mira a las dos mujeres.

-Coraline creo que ya sé cómo detener a la criatura...—menciona Bonnibel—pero creo que necesitó saber más como el hecho que entre las soluciones que está anotado aquí dice, no matar ¿Por qué?

-bueno…-Coraline mira a su hermana

-a ya no les podemos ocultar más esto, es porque—pero todo el castillo tiembla y se escucha un rugido, era el demonio. Marceline y Bonnibel miran a lo lejos y era gigante era como Hunson convertido en demonio, pero con cuernos del linch. Este mostro realmente asustaba—puchas, bueno creo que antes de hablar dinos madre cuál es tu plan.

Bonnibel miraba al gigantesco mostro y pensaba que su plan quizás no iba a funcionar, miro hacia marceline y esta le devolvió una mirada de esperanza. ¿Esperanza? Nuestros protagonistas tendrán un final feliz, quizás, siempre y cuando sepan derrotar al linch.


	6. Chapter 6

**primeramente, sorry por lo mal redactado y ortografías del capitulo anterior, la escusa es que realmente no lo releí, puede que lo revise y lo cambie...naa para que metirsssssss**

**segundo, se que este capitulo como el anterior son lentos y realmente siento que no tiene...como ese dulzor de los demás, es decir que pienso antes de escribir, pero estos ya los tenia hecho, esto es el núcleo del cuento este xD**

**voy a dar una breve explicación abajo..pero lea y entenderá por que dare una explicación...**

Los herederos 2

Esto se está saliendo de mis manos, o de mis limites como princesa, debo conseguir la solución al problema pero con tan pocas pistas, tan poco. Los pensamientos de la princesa fueron interrumpidos por la brillante idea de la reina de los vampiros.

-antes que todo, niñas, nos deben explicaciones, es decir para poder derrotar a tu enemigo debes conocerlo ¿no?—la vampira al preguntar esto provoca que las hermanas hablen entre ellas.

-de acuerdo—contestan al mismo tiempo, pero después es Coraline quien agrega—pero se los dirá mi hermano. Se llaman por un aparato donde Simon les piden que bajen a los jardines del palacio.

En el camino, claramente evitando a cualquier dulce, las gobernantes admiraban lo cambiado del lugar es decir por las ventanas se notaba que el reino había cambiado, los largos senderos de pasto estaban poblados por más habitantes y se veían mas edificios, el castillo mismo no había cambiado mucho sin embargo. Y cuando llegaron a las puertas del jardín se dieron cuenta que era una extencion de la enfermería (o quizás por su llegada cambiaron de lugar la enfermería, pensó Bonnibel) puesto que había, no solo dulce gente herida, sino que otros habitantes de Ooo.

Continuaron hasta que salieron lo que si se apreciaba como un jardín. Cuando todos estaban juntos, es decir las gemelas, Marceline, Bonnibel, Simón y la niña rubia. Simon comenzó a hablar, éste ahora tenía al parecer su traje de príncipe y su corona, es decir llevaba un traje elegante rosado.

-ya que quizás esto ha sido muy tedioso para ustedes, por todas las explicaciones vagas, les contare la verdad sin pelos en la lengua—el niño se veía muy cansado, su falta de sueño era notoria junto con su preocupación—hace algunos…bastantes años, ustedes comenzaron a llevar su relación a otro nivel, y madre quería un heredero, no sé bien cuál fue la motivación exacta en su momento dado, pero mamá estuvo de acuerdo—Marceline pensaba lo contenta que se colocó cuando vio a Simón, era obvio que iba a estar de acuerdo ¿pero cuando seria capas de formar algo fijo con Bonnibel? Ni idea, el tiempo es milagrodo—pero madre quería que fuera un gobernante…adecuado a su rango. Madre creo a una niña, con equitativamente el ADN mitad dulce y demonio vampiro.

-eso sí es difícil…—agrego Bonnibel. Las dos Marceline preguntaron ¿Por qué? y está responde después de un suspiro—puesto que el ADN contiene, podríamos decir, todo lo que somos, el color de tus ojos, si serás alto, bajo, hombre o mujer, hasta contiene como serás aproximadamente psicológicamente, es decir si aceptaran con mejor algunas emociones que otras, por ejemplo, aunque todo depende de los factores posteriores. Pero no me imagino como podría combinar equitativamente a un demonio con un dulce ser, es….difícil…

-pero lo lograras, mi hermana, en pocas palabras…—Simón mira a su alrededor, como buscando las palabras adecuadas- ella siempre fue más talentosa que cualquier cosa que haya vivido en Ooo, saco lo mejor de las dos mitades…ella es…perfecta…

-¿perfecta?—pregunta la princesa

-así es…cuando madre combino los dos ADN que quedaran en un equilibrio, solo faltaba el factor de como criar a la niña…

-y?—pregunta de nuevo. Simón las mira a las dos.

-mi hermana fue criada por las dos…pero ella por lo que me cuenta mamá, siempre tuvo más carga…más exigencia que yo, ya que era ella la heredera del dulce reino.

-bueno ella es la mayor—interrumpió de nuevo la dulce princesa.

-el caso es que mi hermana, llego a una etapa que quería más poder, quería algo más que solo gobernar la dulce gente, ya que siempre tenía discusiones con mi madre, quien ya era reina en esa época—se calla otro momento, respira hondo y continua- ella debía conservar el equilibrio en Ooo y no trasformar al dulce reino en un reino de guerra. Se imaginaran que mi hermana quería cambiar….muchas cosas. Y así fue como el abuelo le ofreció

-no puede ser—interrumpió ahora Marceline.

-así es—Simón movió la cabeza arriba y abajo—mi hermana se comenzó a prepararse para heredar la Nocheosfera, pero madre se enojó mucho y por lo que me cuenta mamá es una etapa en que madre se vuelve más…

-loca….bruja…—agrega la princesa Marceline.

-no hermana más…¿emprendedora?—todos excepto Bonnibel callan una risita—bueno…madre y mi hermana pasaron un tiempo enojadas, un largo tiempo, hasta que un día se arreglaron, mi hermana dio la idea y motivación que madre tuviera otro hijo, pero esta vez alguien…con más dulce en sus venas.

-¿así apareciste tú?—pregunta la vampira.

-pues…si…mis hermanas vinieron después, pero hasta por lo que me han contado fueron un accidente…creo…

-¿accidente?...sabes cómo se hacen los bebes por accidente ¿no?—cuestionaba la princesa quien recibió un puñetazo de Marceline.

-pues bueno, omitiendo ese comentario… mi hermana, esto fue poco antes de que fuera al pasado…hicimos una fiesta donde el linch, bueno…—con eso la Bonnibel y Marceline se miraron- poseyó a mi hermana…ella es el ser más fuerte en todo Ooo actualmente...—las dos chicas se volvieron a mirar—y mi hermana el día en que fui al pasado se llevó a mamá—Simón no pudo más con la explicación y se colocó las manos en la cara.

La niña rubia intervino—ella mando a Marceline a…quien sabe dónde. Mientras que la dulce reina está herida. Pero la mayoría de la dulce gente no tuvo el mismo destino. Con el collar les robo las almas y además los convirtió en polvo. Es por eso que es urgente encontrar la solución de aniquilar al linch sin dañar a la hermana de los chicos, ella es la única que puede volver las cosas a su normalidad.

-no puede ser—la princesa se toma la cabeza. Imaginar que su dulce gente había muerto, le hirió el alma. Marceline quedaba atónica con el relato. Ella sabía el poder que contenía el cristal. Esto no era bueno, no era para nada bueno.

Cuando la dulce princesa iba a pregunar algo los tres hijos recibieron una llama.

-mamá nos necesita urgente, no podemos dejarlas solas—menciona una preocupada Coraline

-¿te harás cargo Fi?-pregunta Simon.

-por supuesto, yo me encargo.

Marceline fugazmente voló hacia riba para tener una buena panorámica, la princesa y la tal Fi la miraban con preocupación.

-tengo una idea, deberíamos hacernos al límite de las paredes para ver—baja la vampira señalando el gran muro.

-creo que es—pero Fi fue interrumpida

-estoy de acuerdo, no ataca el reino asique, llevemos una de esas armas por si se acerca un dulce mostro.

Las dos sin esperar la respuesta de la niña rubia comenzaron a avanzar al muro, Bonnibel le pide armas y la niña rubia va por ellas. En algo que tienen experiencias las dos gobernantes, y es algo que tenían en común, es que en situaciones de peligro pensaban mejor.

**ok...tercero, sorry por no subir, mala mía...y mi flojera...**

**ahora para esos comentarios y sé yo también pensé, por que tantos hijos, es pork...debe seguir leyendo para averiguarlo, pero posee un porque.**

**graciassssssssss por sus comentarios realmente los leo con atención, nos leemos! **


End file.
